Etre frère
by Nanthana14
Summary: TRILOGIE THOR / AVENGERS 1 & 3 : Au départ, il y avait le blond, solide et fort et le brun, rusé et magicien. Ils étaient frères et puis les épreuves s'étaient enchaînés, s'amusant à les séparer, pourraient-ils un jour le redevenir ?


**Je ne possède aucun des personnages des comics ou des films. Tout appartient à Marvel ! Et merci Stan Lee pour ces superbes personnages !**

 **Au départ, il y avait le blond, solide et fort et le brun, rusé et magicien. Ils étaient frères et puis les épreuves s'étaient enchaînés, pourraient-ils un jour le redevenir ?**

 **En espérant que cela vous plaise.**

 **Bonne lecture et n'hésitez pas à me laisser un message si cela vous a plu ou non d'ailleurs car toute critique est constructive !**

 **PS : Au fait j'ai commencé à faire du tri et à remettre de l'ordre dans mes publications en faisant une sorte de table des matières dans mon profil alors n'hésitez pas à y faire un tour ;)**

* * *

 _ **Être frère**_

Il existait des choses qui semblaient être naturelles, inscrites dans vos veines dés que vous ouvrez les yeux, découvrant le monde au travers des bras qui vous tiennent contre une poitrine chaude et rassurante.

Il était impossible de choisir sa famille, alors, il fallait apprendre à faire avec et finalement, malgré les hauts et les bas, la famille reste la famille et votre frère reste votre frère...

OoooO

Enfant, Thor ne s'était jamais posé la question. Loki était son frère, son petit frère, un peu plus fragile que lui à cause de tous ses cauchemars, un peu toujours dans la Lune et dans ses livres sur lesquels il finissait par s'effondrer. Combien de fois Thor avait-il déposé sa cape ou une couverture sur les épaules de son jeune frère affalé sur sa table de lecture, vaincu par le sommeil. C'était normal et naturel. Il était son petit frère, c'était à lui d'en prendre soin, de veiller qu'il aille bien... Il lui arrivait de s'inquiéter quand ses cauchemars devenaient violents. Alors, il changeait de chambre, se rapprochant de lui pour le prendre dans ses bras et l'apaiser. Thor aimait le voir se rendormir contre lui, enfin calme et détendu. Il n'osait plus bouger, finissant par s'endormir avec lui. Combien de fois Frigga avait-elle été émue de les retrouver tous les deux dans le même lit ?... Ils étaient si petits à l'époque, tout était si simple.

Enfant, Loki ne s'était pas non plus posé la question, Thor était son frère, son grand frère, solide, grand, blond et protecteur, celui qui lui avait juré d'être toujours là pour prendre soin de lui et Loki l'avait cru… Pourquoi aurait-il douté de son attention et de son amour alors qu'il était toujours là pour le soutenir, se précipitant dans sa chambre au moindre cauchemar pour l'aider à les chasser ? Quand il était tout petit, Loki se réfugiait dans les bras de sa mère, mais il n'y avait plus eu droit après ses 6 ans, sur ordre de son père, alors, il était heureux que son frère vienne de lui-même, le prendre dans ses bras et lui murmurer que tout irait bien. Loki pleurait parfois et se blottissait contre lui avant de se rendormir tranquille et apaisé. Tout était si simple, quand Loki avait besoin de lui, Thor était là, c'était un grand frère attentionné et aimant, juste ce qu'il fallait au jeune adolescent plus faible et désorienté par l'évolution rapide de ses pouvoirs.

OoooO

En grandissant, les choses avaient changé peu à peu. Bien sûr, Loki était toujours son petit frère, l'une des personnes que Thor aimait sans doute plus que sa propre vie, mais il était aussi un guerrier et il avait d'autres préoccupations que les états d'âme de son cadet. Il savait que son père suivait ses actions et que de ses actes, dépendrait sa décision de le choisir ou non pour roi d'Asgard. Bien sûr, il était l'aîné, cet honneur devait lui revenir et Loki ne lui reprochait pas, mais Thor voyait les pouvoirs de son frère grandir... Il voyait sa connaissance des alliances et de la politique. Il voyait combien il était à l'aise dans une réunion avec les clans, parvenant à infléchir leurs pensées pour les amener là où il le voulait grâce à son sourire et sa langue d'argent... Alors Thor était devenu inquiet... Loki naviguait tellement mieux que lui dans ce monde. Il avait eu l'impression que son père était presque prêt à le faire passer avant lui et cela lui avait fait mal. Il était l'aîné, le guerrier, celui qui flamboyait, alors il s'était éloigné peu à peu de son frère, méprisant un peu ses avis, le laissant se débattre seul avec ses cauchemars, de toute manière il était bien assez grand maintenant et ses doutes comme ses cauchemars étaient une faiblesse... Quelque chose qui redonnait à Thor un avantage aux yeux de son père, lui qui ne doutait jamais... Ils étaient toujours frères, mais c'était différent...Si seulement Thor avait compris à ce moment précis que les cauchemars et la tristesse de son jeune frère venaient de plus en plus de son abandon... S'il avait compris combien Loki pouvait se sentir perdu de le voir s'éloigner sans qu'il ne comprenne pourquoi... Si seulement il avait vu ses larmes, le soir quand il était seul et que cela devenait trop dur à porter... Si seulement il avait compris à quel point Loki se moquait du trône, cherchant seulement à obtenir un peu de respect de la part de son frère et un peu de reconnaissance de la part de son père...

En grandissant, les choses avaient changé, Loki l'avait vu sans le comprendre. Plus il faisait d'efforts pour être un bon prince, plus il avait l'impression que son frère s'éloignait et cela lui pesait. Loki ne comprenait pas ce qui se passait. Il faisait tellement d'efforts pour se donner une apparence noble et guerrière, pour cacher ce qui le minait : ses pouvoirs difficiles à maîtriser et la douleur physique que cela lui engendrait, ses cauchemars de plus en plus violents et détaillés. Loki gardait tout cela pour lui et il redoublait d'efforts… Il s'appliquait dans chaque entraînement au combat, dans chaque entrevue avec des dirigeants ou des représentants des neuf mondes. Le jeune homme voyait que son père était satisfait de ses efforts, mais plus Odin souriait, plus Thor s'éloignait et l'idée de perdre son frère lui vrillait l'estomac, avant de lui déclencher des crises de larmes qu'il tentait de cacher en enfouissant sa tête dans les oreillers de son lit. Ses sanglots étaient violents. Le jeune homme savait que Thor devait les entendre, mais il ne venait plus le consoler… Depuis des mois, il ne venait plus… Les promesses d'enfant étaient si loin… Si seulement Loki pouvait comprendre ce qu'il avait mal fait pour en arriver là…

OoooO

Plus tard, quand Odin avait annoncé son choix, quand il avait choisi Thor pour lui succéder, ce dernier avait été si heureux. Il avait fait la fête avec ses amis et avec son frère qu'il avait tenté de saouler un peu, mais Loki savait comment faire disparaître le vin sans avoir à le boire. Il voulait que son frère partage sa joie, mais Loki se moquait un peu qu'il soit heureux. Il aurait juste voulu que son frère soit moins arrogant, méprisant et sûr de lui parce que devenir roi demandait de réfléchir et de savoir se mesurer. Enfant, il l'aurait peut-être écouté, mais ils n'étaient plus frères depuis longtemps finalement. Leur complicité ancienne n'existait plus et cela l'attristait parce que Loki aimait son frère et il était prêt à tout pour le voir devenir un grand roi, si seulement il l'écoutait un peu.

Plusieurs fois, Loki avait tenté de lui parler, mais Thor avait toujours mieux à faire : les combats, les amis, les filles, le vin... Tout était plus important que son frère... Loki avait senti une nouvelle fois les larmes venir, il avait lutté, il avait été désespéré et, pendant une de ses insomnies, il avait eu une idée. Loki savait qu'il était dangereux de faire pénétrer des géants des glaces, mais cela montrerait à Thor qu'Asgard pouvait encore être en danger, cela lui montrerait qu'il fallait rester vigilant et mesuré, qu'il ne fallait pas faire passer l'action avant la réflexion... Qu'un bon roi devait se mettre en question... Loki eut quelques hésitations avant le couronnement, ce petit moment à deux, sincère et presque comme autrefois dût à la nervosité de Thor, le léger fou-rire et les blagues innocentes…. Il était presque redevenu son frère d'avant... Il s'était dit qu'il n'avait peut-être pas besoin de faire ça. Il lui avait dit qu'il l'aimait, lui avait proposé de le serrer dans ses bras pour l'encourager et Thor aussi fier que lui, lui avait répondu par un sourire et une pression de ses doigts sur sa nuque. un geste plein d'affection qui lui avait redonné son frère, au moins pendant quelques secondes.

OoooO

Si Loki avait su... Si Thor avait compris... Si les deux frères presque devenus des étrangers avaient juste prit le temps de se dire les choses, de se dire qu'ils s'aimaient malgré cette rivalité dramatique entretenue par leur père, combien de choses auraient-elles pu être différentes ? Sans doute de nombreuses… Mais communiquer n'était pas le fort de leur famille et les deux s'étaient tût… Se plongeant chacun dans leur douleur, les deux frères avaient fini de creuser un fossé qu'ils avaient cru ne plus pouvoir jamais combler.

En voyant Odin bannir Thor, Loki était resté sans voix. Lui qui manipulait si bien les autres, le rejet d'un mouvement d'épaules sec de son frère, l'interdiction de parler de son père… cela l'avait cloué sur place, le détruisant de l'intérieur pendant qu'il avait l'impression de venir de trahir son aîné… Le trahir alors qu'il voulait le protéger… L'abandonner comme lui l'avait abandonné… Et puis…

Et puis la réalité l'avait poignardé en plein cœur, brisant Loki en deux… Thor pouvait bien s'éloigner, il n'était rien pour lui… Il n'avait pas de père, pas de mère, pas de frère… Il n'avait rien… Il n'était rien… Juste un monstre… Un monstre sans famille et qu'il fallait tuer, comme les autres… Parce qu'au final, il n'avait plus rien qui pouvait lui donner l'envie de continuer à vivre.

Un peu plus tard, quand Frigga l'avait mis sur le trône, Loki avait pensé à son frère… Quelle ironie ! Il n'en voulait pas de ce trône, il ne l'avait jamais voulu, il voulait une famille ! Mais on venait de lui donner et en fait, il avait tout perdu… Et la même question tournait encore dans sa tête : Pourquoi vouloir continuer à vivre ? Cela ne l'intéressait plus… Pourquoi vivre quand on a plus rien ? Il était temps de cesser de souffrir, de pleurer… Il était temps de mourir… Mourir de la main de Thor… Oui, de sa main, pour que ce dernier geste les réunissent à nouveau… juste une dernière fois avant que la nuit ne l'englobe. Mais même ça Thor lui avait refusé. Son passage sur Midgard l'avait changé… L'ancien Thor l'aurait transpercé sur le champs, mais le nouveau avait voulu le comprendre et le sauver… Loki le savait… Il l'avait vu… Là, dans ses yeux, quand il avait décidé de lâcher Gungnir… Il avait vu l'inquiétude, la peur et l'amour de son frère… Mais c'était trop tard, même l'amour ne pouvait le retenir et il avait lâché…

Thor s'en était voulu, il s'en voulait toujours d'ailleurs. La douleur dans l'attitude de son frère dans la chambre du Bifrost, ses larmes, ses hurlements pour lui faire comprendre qu'il n'était pas son frère et qu'il devait le tuer. Tout cela l'avait poignardé, comme sa détresse quand il avait décidé de lâcher. Thor l'avait vu, l'avait senti. Il avait voulu hurler à son père de le lâcher lui aussi… Tant de détresse, il était coupable… Il le savait… Il connaissait ce regard, cette douleur à cause de ses cauchemars… Il l'avait ignoré… Il l'avait méprisé et il allait le perdre. Il allait perdre son petit frère, lui qui venait de se rappeler à quel point il l'aimait, il allait le perdre… Il venait de lâcher…

OoooO

Tout le reste n'avait été que brouillard et souffrance, autant pour l'un que pour l'autre. La peine de ne pas avoir pu le sauver, la douleur des tortures endurées pendant des mois, la manipulation… Tout était réuni pour que plus jamais les deux frères ne se retrouvent, pour accroître ce fossé et les détruire… Loki finissant de se dissimuler derrière un masque, Thor demeurant de plus en plus froid… Refusant même à son frère de pleurer la mort de Frigga… Cette interdiction-là lui avait fait tant de mal. Il avait beau lui avoir dit qu'elle n'était pas sa mère, c'était faux… Elle l'était bien sûr, de toute son âme… Elle l'était… Sa mère… Cette femme qu'il aimait et pour laquelle il serait mort… Cette femme qu'on l'avait empêché de voir une dernière fois… Parce qu'on lui avait refusé le droit d'avoir de la peine… Oui… Maintenant, c'était Thor qui lui interdisait de la pleurer… Le jeune homme en était dévasté, encore plus que ce que son apparence physique le reflétait… Mais Thor était toujours son frère. Son frère qu'il aimait et qui venait lui demander de l'aide. Comment Loki aurait pu lui refuser ? Il était son frère, malgré les mots, il le resterait… Alors oui, il avait accepté… Il avait enfilé son masque et l'avait suivi…

Revenir dans le donjon, demander de l'aide à Loki, Thor ne pensait jamais avoir à le faire, mais il en était réduit à ça. Il avait besoin de son frère ? Pour sortir d'Asgard… C'était étrange d'associer ce mot au nom de Loki. Avec tout ce qu'il avait fait sur Terre, cette folie destructrice, Thor avait fait le deuil de son frère… Il ne l'était plus… Il n'était qu'un sorcier jötun, prêt à tuer des dizaines de gens pour dominer l'univers. Son vrai frère, celui qui avait grandi avec lui, n'aurait jamais agi de cette manière… Son vrai frère était mort. Il ne restait plus que cet autre, inconnu et sauvage… Non, il n'était plus son frère et pourtant, quand il vit son état réel, ses larmes, les coupures sur ses pieds, ses cernes, cela lui coupa le souffle. Il ne voulait pas le voir dans cet état… Surtout pas… Il aurait peut-être dû lui parler, mais ce n'était pas le moment. Il avait besoin de son aide et Loki était prêt à lui donner.

Oh, ils s'étaient disputés… Ce n'était pas la première fois, mais là… Thor avait été à deux doigts de le frapper avant de se raviser, de le lâcher en disant que leur mère ne souhaiterait pas les voir se disputer…

Il y avait une part de vraie là-dedans, mais pas seulement. A ce moment précis, quand Thor avait levé le point, laissant presque sa rage d'exprimer, il avait vu la terreur dans les yeux de son jeune frère… La terreur et le fait que malgré tout, il ne l'empêcherait pas de le frapper. Thor avait senti son estomac se nouer. Depuis quand déclenchait-il une telle peur chez son frère ? Depuis quand accepterait-il qu'il le frappe sans essayer de se défendre ? Thor avait frémit… Non, il n'avait pas envie de voir son petit frère ressentir une telle peur à son égard, alors que lui, malgré les menaces, continuait à l'aimer et que jamais il ne pourrait lui faire du mal… Comment Loki avait-il pu réellement le croire qu'il le tuerait ? Il était son petit frère… Ce constat le frappa comme un uppercut au plexus solaire… Il s'était voilé la face. Malgré les mots et les récits qu'il se répétait en boucle, il était son petit frère. Alors son attitude allait changer, il devait redevenir son grand frère. Il le protégerait à nouveau…

Oh oui, Loki avait eu peur quand Thor l'avait attrapé au collet. Il connaissait la rage dont son frère pouvait faire preuve… Se considérer comme son aîné pouvait l'aider à la maîtriser, mais là, Thor le considérait comme un monstre et un étranger, il allait le frapper… Il y avait trop de haine dans ses yeux pour que le poing ne s'abatte pas sur lui… Loki était terrorisé, mais il savait qu'il le méritait. Frigga était morte à cause de lui. Alors, il s'était crispé en attendant le coup, mais il n'était pas venu. Thor avait reprit le contrôle et les deux frères s'étaient alliés pour combattre, jurant de se protéger l'un l'autre en territoire ennemi.

Thor avait tenu promesse, le sauvant de justesse avant qu'il soit aspiré par le vide, mais au final, il avait échoué. C'était Loki qui l'avait protégé, Loki qui s'était sacrifié pour lui et pour venger Frigga… Cette femme qu'il aimait et qu'il pleurait parce qu'elle était sa mère, tout simplement… Comment Thor avait-il pu nier sa douleur comme il l'avait fait ?

C'était ce qui tournait dans la tête de Thor à ce moment précis… Quand le sang de son frère s'étalait sur ses mains, quand sa peau reprenait sa tête jötun avant de virer au gris pendant son agonie… Et cela l'avait détruit parce que Loki était mort dans ses bras… Loki était mort en tentant de lui faire comprendre qu'il l'aimait. Loki auquel Thor avait avoué tout son amour non dit depuis longtemps dans ses larmes. « Ne meure pas mon petit frère »… Mais c'était déjà trop tard… Thor avait continué à se battre, continué à avancer, mais tout était différent. Son petit frère était mort dans ses bras et… cette perte-là, cette mort qu'il n'avait pas pu éviter avait aussi été l'une des raisons pour lesquelles il ne pouvait pas rentrer tout de suite. Il devait se faire à l'idée qu'il avait échoué, que ce petit frère qu'il avait tant aimé était mort maintenant…

OoooO

Après la tristesse, c'était la déception qui avait prit le dessus. Il avait triché ! Une fois de plus, il avait triché, se moquant bien de ses sentiments. Il aurait dû le savoir, Loki se moquait bien des autres, car personne ne comptait à part lui. Il avait exilé Odin, il l'avait perdu… Thor était fou de rage, prêt à la frapper de nouveau comme un ennemi à la mort de son père…

Trop… Cette fois, il en avait trop fait… Il n'était plus son frère, il ne serait plus jamais. Thor lui avait fait comprendre plus tard dans cet ascenseur, s'efforçant de ne pas voir la douleur et les larmes si difficiles à retenir sur le visage de son frère, c'était fait, il ne se laisserait pas avoir.

Loki avait reçu toute l'attitude de son frère comme un coup de poignard en plein cœur. Il était si décontracté, si à l'aise alors qu'il le rejetait… Ne voyait-il pas qu'il n'avait pas voulu survivre ? Ne voyait-il pas comme il l'aimait et comme il était heureux qu'il soit en vie malgré son affrontement avec Héla ? Apparemment non… Cette fois, c'était fini, il l'avait perdu… définitivement… Il n'avait plus de frère… plus rien…

Le problème c'est que tout était faux…Thor l'avait rejeté, mais Loki n'était pas prêt à l'abandonner. Quand Korg lui avait demandé où aller, Loki n'avait pas hésité longtemps : auprès de Thor bien évidemment… Sur Asgard, pour sauver ce qui pouvait l'être… à commencer par son frère…

De son côté, Thor avait vu la mort en face, c'était bien le cas de le dire en affrontant Héla, mais il avait vu le vaisseau arriver… Il avait vu le brouillard et son frère en émerger, tel le Sauveur qu'il se voulait depuis son enfance… Toutefois, au fil du combat, Thor avait surtout compris qu'il était revenu pour se battre à ses côtés, pour l'aider à vaincre et pour le protéger au final. Alors, il avait souri, peut-être que l'électrochoc dans l'ascenseur n'avait pas été une aussi mauvaise chose finalement…

Loki avait été soulagé de voir son frère en vie à son arrivée. Il voulait jouer les dieux sauveurs, mais il y avait une personne au-dessus de toutes les autres ! Loki avait rejoint Thor. Il avait combattu à ses côtés, comme autrefois, quand il était réellement les fils d'Odin… Odin qui, avant de mourir, lui avait redonné ce droit en le considérant à nouveau comme son fils… Comme le frère de Thor et Loki… Loki avait été bouleversé par sa mort, bien au-delà de ce qu'il aurait pu imaginer… C'était bien pour cela qu'il était si mal dans cet ascenseur… Il pensait avoir à nouveau le droit de l'aimer comme un frère et finalement, c'était son frère qui l'abandonnait… Mais là, côte à côte, ils combattaient à nouveau ensemble, unis… comme avant. Même leur complicité semblait être revenue : « Je ne ferais pas « à l'aide » cette fois »…

Thor avait souri à l'idée de jeter Loki sur Héla avant de se mettre dans l'esprit de son frère et de raisonner comme lui aurait pu raisonner. Il ne pouvait pas vaincre Héla ? Alors il devait sauver ce qui lui donnait sa force ! Il devait détruire Asgard… Il lui fallait quelqu'un de confiance et qui savait se battre si besoin. Il n'avait pas réfléchi… Il s'était tourné vers Loki…

Le jeune homme avait frémi. Il aurait pu avoir la même idée que son frère, s'il n'avait pas un peu de mal à réfléchir en ce moment. Par contre, le regard que posa Thor sur lui le fit frémir… Pas comme avant, mais parce qu'il avait confiance en lui et que cela était en train de le chambouler… Lui qui pensait l'avoir perdu, voir la confiance dans ses yeux étaient quelques choses qui le prenait aux tripes. Il n'avait pas pu dire grand-chose à part « Très fort mon frère, même pour moi »…

Après… Après il y avait eu la fin d'Asgard et pendant l'explosion, pendant que son monde était en train de disparaître, une peur viscérale avait bloqué Thor sur place… Une peur qui avait presque arrêté son cœur avant qu'il ne s'emballe brutalement… « Loki… Dis-moi que tu n'es plus là-bas… Dis-moi que je ne t'ai pas envoyé te faire tuer… ». Cette pensée tournait en boucle dans la tête de Thor, lui broyant l'estomac. Elle lui avait presque scié les jambes et le dieu de la foudre était partie se cacher dans une des suites du vaisseau. Odin était mort, ses amis étaient morts, son monde détruit et son frère… Il bloqua sur ce mot… Oui, son frère… Quoi que les gens pensent ou disent Loki avait toujours été son frère… Il l'avait oublié par moment, il l'avait renié, mais il était son frère, son petit frère… Celui qui partageait ses jeux d'enfants. Un tremblement l'avait parcouru en repensant à tout ce qu'il lui avait dit sur Sakaar… En repensant à la douleur qu'il ne pouvait pas cacher… « Pardonne-moi petit frère. Ne meurs pas… Et ne part pas… »

OoooO

Quand il était sorti des caves avec le Tesseract pour s'extraire plus vite, quand il s'était glissé aux commandes du Commodore pendant que Surtur se déchaînait, Loki s'était demandé ce qu'il devait faire et où il devait aller… Thor l'avait abandonné là-bas, mais il l'avait aussi gratifié d'un « Tu es en retard » auquel Loki avait répondu par un « Il te manque un œil ! »… Quelques mots échangés du tac au tac comme autrefois et puis, il lui avait confiance… Comme si tout détruire avait retissé un lien qu'il croyait avoir perdu… Alors Loki avait décollé. Il ne pouvait aller qu'à un seul endroit.

Thor était triste et déprimé lorsque Loki apparut derrière lui, hésitant un peu, se demandant s'il avait raison, mais Thor avait sourit… « Merci. Tu n'es peut-être pas aussi méchant que ça mon frère. ». Loki avait frémi. Comme cette phrase était lourde de sens caché. « Peut-être pas »… Thor avait capté le léger sourire franc et sincère au coin de ses lèvres avant de soupirer : « Je t'aurais bien pris dans mes bras si tu avais été là… ».

Loki avait frissonné une nouvelle fois. Il pensait qu'il avait fuit ? Alors il avait rattrapé le bouchon de carafe : « Je suis là ». Loki avait tenté un nouveau sourire et Thor… Thor avait répondu en traversant la salle et en venant le serrer contre lui… Loki s'était tendu, il avait frémi encore une fois, il avait laissé les larmes monter et il s'était accroché au dos de son frère pendant qu'il s'était mis à pleurer… Ce frère qu'il avait pensé si souvent avoir perdu, ce frère qu'il aimait de toute son âme, il était là… Mieux que ça, il venait de le prendre dans ses bras, il venait de lui faire comprendre qu'il avait à nouveau un grand-frère… Comme autrefois… Un grand frère capable de le serrer dans ses bras… Comme quand ils étaient enfants…

Et Thor… Thor se demandait pourquoi il ne l'avait pas fait avant : ses muscles noués, ses tremblements non maîtrisés, ses larmes… Il était épuisé et en demande… En demande des bras d'un frère… Et ça, c'était son rôle… Le protéger, prendre soin de lui, comme le ferait n'importe quel grand frère…

Juste pour exprimer, son soutien, son affection et son amour… Trois choses fondamentales, mais qu'ils avaient perdu, trois choses qu'ils venaient de retrouver et qu'ils n'oublieraient plus… Trois choses qui feraient deux des frères à tout jamais et devant n'importe quelle adversité…

* * *

 **Vous êtes arrivé au bout de ce chapitre, il vous a plu ou pas d'ailleurs, alors n'hésitez pas à laisser une review surtout si vous l'ajoutez en favori, merci d'avance et à bientôt !**


End file.
